seventh_overturefandomcom-20200214-history
The Roaring Archer
| jname = 轟音射手 | franchise = Mirrorverse | appearances = Seventh Overture Another Story Data Records Unearthed | JPvoice = | Engvoice = | type = | height = 154cm | weight = 42kg | gender = Female | sizes = | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | hairc = Brown | eyec = Brown | Bloodline = |Mother= }} }} is the Archer-class Servant of Lucia Harkness as part of the Magician's Theater in the Vodnyisad War of Seventh Overture. One of the original Servants summoned prior to the Grail's corruption, Archer is unaware of the Great Grail's Defense Program or many of the irregularities in the war. Profile Identity Archer's identity is , Princess of the Burning Road. When King Metabus was driven from his throne and chased into the wilderness by armed Volsci, he found the river Amasensus blocking his path. Fearing for the life of the infant daughter in his arms, he bound her to a spear and swore to the goddess Diana that Camilla would be her servant, a warrior virgin, if the goddess would protect her. He then threw the spear, which landed safely upon the other shore, and was able to swim across the river and retrieve his daughter. The baby Camilla was suckled by a mare, and as soon as she could walk, carried a fine javelin in her hands and a bow and quiver upon her back. She was raised in the woods and hills by her father and shepherds as an unequaled huntress, famed for her speed and skill with the hunt. As a young woman, she allied herself with King Turnus of the Rutuli in his war against Aeneas and the Trojans that had been sparked by the courting of the princess Lavina. Arruns, a champion amongst the Trojans, stalked Camilla, and when she was distracted by her hunt of the Trojan warrior Chloreus, ambushed and killed her. Opis, the nereid attendant of Diana, descended upon the battlefield at her mistress' behest and killed Arruns as retribution. Her death was one of the harshest blows possible to the armies of Turnus. Just as the conflict between Aeneas and Turnus echoes that of Achilles and Hector, it is implied that the Amazon Penthesilea's identity was subsumed into Camilla's as her legend spread. Appearances Archer typically wears a cotton tunic covered by a light leather breastplate and a pteruges skirt adorned with pelts and bits of hunting regalia from particularly noteworthy catches in her youth. Her legs are often encased up to above the knees in flexible greaves gifted to her by the nereids that bend as if made of cloth, but are rigid enough to deflect even the blessed steel of a Servant's weapon. Beneath these greaves are tattoos of lions, wild boars, and flames that spiral up around both of her legs. A wild and passionate spirit, Archer does not take care to maintain the appearance of a princess, and her hair is short and tomboyish, often touseled from the wind. Personality Contrary to her birth as a princess of the Volsci, Camilla is a wild and passionate young woman, unable to restrain her emotions or tolerate scheming and politicking. Enamored with the contest of heroes enabled by the Grail, she holds other Servants in very high esteem, though is quick to condemn them if they do not live up to her definition of how a hero should act. Her deepest feelings are that, regardless of whether it brings good or bad fortune, a person must always act on their passions and seek to express themselves. To her, being censored or restrained is an existence worse than death, but she is unable to take her own life under her code of beliefs; she would choose to overload the runes in her body with prana, breaking all of her Noble Phantasms and detonating herself like a pseudomagical bomb in order to kill her captors along with herself. Fiercely loyal yet enamored to the heroic ideal, Archer is impossible to get along with for those with villainous natures, and if she were to have been summoned by a Master she deemed as dangerous to humanity, she would instantly kill them with her speed that defies human reaction time. Acknowledging that every person believes themselves to be doing the right thing, she possesses the belief that wickedness and villainy will always be present in the world, therefore those who possess heroic ideals will always be needed to defeat them. Because of these beliefs, Camilla initially considered The Sleeping Jester to be an intolerable individual, especially surrounded by heroic personages like Nadia Kan and The Vanishing Saver. When she witnesses Jester's loyalty to her Master as well as The Dreaming Stranger, however, she recognizes Jester as an equal, challenging her to a duel in order to test the strength of their convictions against one another. Her attitude can be said to be delusional, since she is fixated entirely on the battlefield and has difficulty rationalizing relationships outside of it. If she were to have come back to life and not been constrained by her paradise of the Holy Grail War, she would have tremendous difficulty adapting to modern civilization. Similarly, she does not understand technology or culture very well, and is the sort to simply follow the orders of someone who she trusts rather than try to understand the situation herself. In Another Story, this is the subject of a recurring argument between Camilla and Koi, as the former is content to let the latter do all of the thinking, as she is considered a genius, while Koi tries constantly to convince Camilla not to let anybody use her, even her friends. Development Archer was one of the earlier heroic figures considered for the Vodnyisad War, though her class was different at several points. Much of her development came about purely as a result of her fight with The Sleeping Jester, and the two began to take shape as the mascots of Seventh Overture as well as foils to one another. While Jester is the image of a traditional princess and Archer defies that identity, both resent that traditional image, and their ideals oppose one another's as the most indirect and direct Servants of the war respectively. Their relationship is the reason for the AU setting Another Story, where they are shown as loyal friends who often bicker about inconsequential things. Role Seventh Overture Placeholder Another Story Archer is a third-year student at Muonomi Academy and the ace of the Track and Field team. She spends all of her free periods during the day running at the track, and only stops after-school when her best friend, Jester, comes looking for her so they can walk home together. She frequently argues with Jester about her attitude of simply following Jester's lead, believing that it is alright not to put too much thought into things because she trusts Jester and simply enjoys their time together - ironically, within the same argument, she criticizes Jester's lack of concern about the future. Because she and Jester spend so much time together, their friend Stranger suggests that they get married; while Jester is embarrassed by the comment, Archer seems perfectly content with the idea. At the end of the third chapter, Camilla says that if she can be the husband and Koi is her wife, she really would be fine with letting Jester boss her around for the rest of her life. Abilities Raised in the woods as a huntress and blessed as an infant with the heavenly endowments as a servant of the goddess of the hunt Diana, Camilla possesses immense talent as a tracker and marksman. Her body is capable of movements that exceed that of any modern human, and modern firearms and magecraft pose so little threat to her that they cannot be considered to occupy the same space as her. An unreasonably dedicated young woman from an era that bred countless heroes, Archer's romantic ideal of the heroic contest makes her a disturbing opponent for many who exist within the Throne of Heroes. Though she possesses immense speed and affinity for retreating as an Archer, she fights in a brutal manner that can only be described as "high-risk, high-reward" that defies traditional schools of combat. In a way, Archer can be said to fight like a frenzied animal, having gained an understanding of the raw power of savagery as a hunter of great beasts. Though she was known for her archery in life, Archer rarely summons her bow, instead preferring to throw the heavy metal spikes she keeps in a band around her leg. Each one of these miniature javelins can be thrown with enough force to spear through the armored plating of the Russian T-34 tanks stationed in Vodnyisad, and her aim is keen enough to strike a bird out of flight from several kilometers away. Coupled with her unreasonably heightened reflexes, Camilla's eyesight and knowledge of trajectory and the conditions that affect flight allow her to precisely telegraph the paths of objects in motion. Ironically, these talents make her incredibly talented when fighting against other Servants well-suited for the Archer class, despite lacking the''' Protection From Arrows skill. Her preferred form of combat is an unnamed martial art that distantly resembles Capoeira and Pankration, with an almost singular focus on striking with the legs and grappling techniques utilizing the arms. The style is savage and mimicks the devestation of natural disasters and predatory animals, and is only possible for someone with Camilla's ability to accelerate her body to explosive bursts of speed. If she were to fight in an aquatic environment, the speed of her limbs would cause the water around her body to boil and emit bursts of light. In the event of facing an enormous attack that cannot be avoided with speed, it is possible for Archer to simply attack it numerous times mid-flight in order to destroy it with her own power. When fighting against the Program of Mind, The Sleeping Jester states that compared to Camilla, whose entire body could move with divine speed, his Phantom Godlimb is nothing to fear. Due to possessing Noble Phantasms that all serve to reinforce her physical abilities and a dangerous style of engaging the opponent at very close range despite her class, Archer frequently replies on her kókkino takoúni meteo̱ríti̱ in order to maintain the advantage in a fight. The tremendous shockwaves that she generates from her legs allow her to fight at midrange or up close as needed, and can be integrated seamlessly into her martial arts in order to make them even more lethal. In a contest of trumps that serve to circumvent the advantages of the opponent, she will simply activate Noble Phantasms in order to continuously press her greatest area of superiority. Skills '''Independent Action: B The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the prana supply from the Master. At higher ranks it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. In the most remarkable cases, the Servant is even able to find alternatives to depending on their Master. In Camilla's case, this skill manifests most commonly not through scouting, but through her capacity to kill a Master she finds villainous. Bravery: C Those who have the courage to charge into the fray without fear for their own well-being are strong of spirit, yes, but in choosing to uphold their ideal above all else, they draw upon the deepest recesses of personal strength that would otherwise be dedicated to self-preservation. The ability to negate mental interferences such as pressure, confusion, and fascination, this skill has the added effect of increasing melee damage. At this level, it can be said that the Servant's courage resembles intoxication that causes the threat of danger not to sway them. Charisma: B A representation of natural talent with social abilities, increasing the morale of allies or impacting the morale of one's enemies. A rare talent, this is a literal power that exists within the speaker's words, representing absolute conviction capable of affecting those who choose to listen. For Archer, who led her armies not with the head of a tactician but with the heart of a lion, it can be said to be the power to create a shared dream of utopia with her passion alone. . Magic Resistance: D Protection from magic spells that, rather than merely rejecting prana, passively cancels spells altogether by drowning out the opponent's magic with one's own power. Modern magical techniques can be drowned out entirely by this protection that rejects powers even from the Age of Gods. At extreme levels, it can be said that the Servant is passively evading the laws of a spell, rather than resisting the effects from it. Ruinous Portent: B The individual is one who is learned in collateral damage - at this level, it might be said that their ability to reduce the environment to a wasteland is similar to that of a Monster. Supreme destructive ability that exists as a counter force to civilization, the Servant's striking strength is not increased, but all things around them feel the force of each blow, rather than just the target. Damage against structures and barriers is heightened, and high levels of this skill allow for the Servant to treat offensive Noble Phantasms as Anti-Fortress if desired. Savage Blows: C Instinctual fighting style that more closely resembles the frenzy of animals than a refined school of combat. Emphasizing the intoxication of adrenaline and ignorance to the pain response that prevents the human mind from allowing the individual to commit self-damaging attacks. Radical increase in physical strength in excess to the individual's frame is possible, but Endurance is decreased by a rank. Noble Phantasms Unlike most Servants, Archer does not believe in withholding the majority of her Noble Phantasms in order to obscure her identity or to deploy them as trumps. She often activates''' kókkino takoúni meteo̱ríti̱' as a natural progression of her unique martial art. The tattoos around her legs begin to glow like hot coals and she materializes a pair of flexible golden greaves that encase her legs up to above the knee. Made of a unknown metal that can deflect even the weapons swung by Servants, but bend and ripple with the movements of her legs, the greaves also permit Camilla to create enormous shockwaves of heat and kinetic energy capable of flattening office buildings simply by kicking. Integrated into her chaotic form of martial arts, Archer is likened to a natural disaster that cannot be approached at close range. Camilla's 'órkous ti̱s Diana' is constantly activated, representing the patronage of Diana and the station of the nereid Opis as her avenger. This blessing manifests as a tattoo across her back of a gazelle bounding over a raging river, protecting her from the influences of rival gods and ensuring retribution for any raise divine arms against her. Echoing the Trojan War, wherein the king of gods Zeus was forced not to save his son Sarpedon because it would cause the rest of the gods to intervene on behalf of their children and favorites, Camilla is shielded purely from the divine, while the powers and implements of humanity can still harm her. The protection of Opis grants her with additional offensive power when fighting against an opponent armed with a weapon touched by the gods. Exceeding both of these boons are the ability possessed solely by Camilla from birth: 'to kápsimo kósmo'''. The poet Virgil spoke of her running ability to be of such caliber that the fields of Rome would catch fire in her wake, and that when she crossed a field or an ocean, she would run atop the grain without disturbing it, or over the water without sinking into it. Even possessing only a fraction of her powers as a Servant, Camilla is unequivocally the most agile Servant of the Vodnyisad War. Once activated, her Noble Phantasm encloses a region larger than an entire city in a Bounded Field within which she can move freely in space. A juggernaut of unstoppable kinetic energy, Camilla is able to run in any direction and treat the air as a flat surface, generating a massive shockwave of fire and energy behind her as she runs. A civilization-destroying Noble Phantasm of tremendous power, The Sleeping Jester states that they only reason that it is not considered an EX-Ranked Noble Phantasm is because Camilla must run at the head of the shockwave, and that outside of Rome, she does not receive very much additional power from fame. References Category:Characters Category:Servants